


The Secret Tattoo

by pastarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Moving Tattoo(s), Parseltongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastarc/pseuds/pastarc





	The Secret Tattoo

      One blink, and the deep blue night sky above him started going round in large circles. Two blinks, and now, even the stars started moving in all sorts of different, bizarre shapes and leaving all kinds of bright, swerving and spiraling traces behind. Harry now had to shut his eyes for a good few moments, because the sky started taking on the features of a Van Gogh painting. But even behind closed eyes, in pitch darkness, his sense of balance was going absolutely haywire.

      He was drunk. Very drunk. That much was obvious. A feeling of discomfort increased inside his mind. Slowly, he became aware he was laying on something rigid and firm, without any real support for his head. A close inspection via his numb fingers established it was a bench. Most probably a park bench. The sharp smell of some sort of fragrant shrub confirmed that, too. He felt a sudden clench of his stomach. Immediately, his leg shot down on the ground in search of even a slight footing, to give him some balance, at least. He started focusing on his breathing. Long, deep breaths – filling his insides with fresh, bity autumn air. The knot in the pit of his stomach finally started loosening.  A faint dub beat still resonated in his ears.

      Until a rather loud hiccup broke his focus. His eyes opened wide to try to find the source for the disturbance of his peace, and he found one in a tall, obscured silhouette behind a large oak tree.

      “Oh. It’s you. Don’t you have some more drinking to do?” he asked in the direction of the oak.

      “Came here for the same reason you did.” the silhouette retorted, moving into the moonlight, and revealing the slim figure of Draco Malfoy. “To sober up.”

      “Didn't look like it a few minutes ago.” Harry laughed. “You poured liquor down your throat like it had no end.”

      Another hiccup from Draco followed.

      “I did.” he admitted. “Move.”

       With a flick of his wrist, like true royalty he appeared to be, he forced Harry to move into a seating position. He scooted uncomfortably close to Harry, and he could feel Draco’s alcohol infused breath in his nostrils.

     “Until Pansy mentioned an interesting fact. Or rather, a rumor.” his lips stretched into a wide, almost stupid grin. His face moved closer to Harry’s.

     “A-and what’s that?” Harry stammered.

     “That you have a secret tattoo.” Draco grinned stupidly again, his eyes smiling along with his lips, staring dreamily into Harry.

     Harry burst into laughter.

     “And you believe her?” he retorted, still wheezing.

     “I don’t know. I kinda hoped… I’d make sure for myself.” Draco’s chin was now dangerously close to nuzzling Harry’s neck and Harry could feel the hot breath on his skin. The hairs on his neck stood up a bit. He couldn't deny, the closeness of their bodies aroused him strangely. After all, it’s been a while since he’s been that close with somebody.

     “And? What if I do?” Harry asked and was met with a raised eyebrow from Draco, which shot up in curiosity.

      “Well? Aren't you gonna reveal it?” Draco’s speech sounded more than slurred.

     “To you? Why should I?” Harry burst into drunken laughter again.

     Draco moved in closer to Harry.

     “I have… a thing for tattoos.” he whispered into his ear, and Harry felt a shudder down his spine.

     Harry hesitated for a bit.

     “It’s a snake tattoo. That’s all I give you for now.” he finally returned a grin to Draco.

     “Come on. I need a little bit more than that.” Draco’s eyes moved up and down Harry’s body.

     “Why don’t you… try to guess?” he smugly leered at Draco. Draco gladly took up the challenge.

     In the dead silent park, the remote, vague sound of music was the only thing to be heard.

     “Is it…” Draco’s lips slowly pressed down Harry’s neck and towards his shoulder “…somewhere here?”

     Harry felt a shot of pleasure which ran down his stomach and towards his cock.

     “Nope.” he let out a giggle.

     Draco’s fingers continued to unbutton Harry’s shirt, his warm, moist lips moving down and towards the chest.

     “Still cold.” Harry coaxed, but immediately drew a sharp breath as he felt the full lips around his nipple. His cock now shot up, rock-hard, and there was nothing to stop it.

     “Are you sure?” Draco continued grinning, his fingers moving down.

     “I’m pretty sure I know where my own damn tattoo is.” Harry started growing agitated, but immediately calmed down by the felling of Draco’s tongue moving down his stomach along with his lips.

     “Please tell me it’s not a tramp stamp.” Draco snickered.

     “God no. But you are getting warmer, I’ll tell you that.”

     The corners of Draco’s lips widened more than ever into a grin as he opened up Harry’s pants. Harry’s throbbing cock was finally free of restraint. Draco was more than eager to pull everything down. His eyes finally widened. The tattoo was revealed.

     “So? What do you think?” Harry chuckled.

     “Wow.” was the only answer Draco could muster, looking down at the tattoo of a snake which went around Harry’s thigh and ended around his knee, his eyes dilating.

     “Wanna see something even better?” Harry asked.

     “What can be better than this?” Draco snorted.

     “ _Move_.” Parseltongue rolled off of Harry’s lips as easy as one, two, three.

     At those words, the snake seemingly started slithering around the thigh in circles. Draco seemed to have shuddered at that point.

     “Can I… feel it?” Draco felt a bit unsure with his question. Harry nodded approvingly.

     Draco’s long fingers sent shots of pleasure down Harry’s spine as they moved up the thigh, slowly encircling it, caressing it. By the time Draco reached the scrotum, Harry’s cock was already throbbing with eagerness. A gentle rub at the scrotum, and the pre-cum pooled up heavily around the tip of the cock. Draco’s hand moved up the shaft, grasping tightly around every throbbing, hot vein, as his head drooped down.

     The moist lips now pressed around the tip, as the tip of the tongue pressed against the slit, which was dripping with pre-cum. The soft lips picked it all up, and at the feel of Draco’s hot breath, Harry’s balls seemed as though they were about to burst.

     At that cue, Draco swallowed him whole, until the tip reached the back of the throat, and his tongue reached the base of the cock. At Draco’s nudge, Harry moaned and thrust lightly, allowing Draco’s tongue to reach the balls.

     As his head bobbed up and down, the tip of his tongue worked around the scrotum, making slow, but sure circles around. Harry’s cock now started resembling a snake, in the way that it now squirmed around Draco’s mouth, impatient to unload.

     Draco knew exactly what to do. His finger moved slowly up the thigh, to press against Harry’s bud. This was all that was needed for Harry to cum with a deep moan, down Draco’s throat.

     “I have to say, you’re full of surprises, Mr. Potter.” Draco laughed.

     “I could say the same about you.” Harry wholeheartedly returned the laugh.

     At last, he reckoned, he felt completely sober.


End file.
